Two is better than one
by Nydegrassigirl
Summary: Eli knows there is something going on with Clare. What happens when he finally finds out what it is. Disclaimer: I own don't Degrassi or its characters. Inspired by Waterfalls pt 2 and Need You Now pt 2
1. Chapter 1

"She's keeping something from me. I just know it!" Eli exclaimed slamming his locker shut with a loud bang not caring about the looks that he earned.

"Didn't you go through this same thing with Imogen and we all know how well that turned out" Adam recalled leaning against the locker next to Eli.

Eli sighed, remembering how his paranoia and insecurity ruined his relationship with Imogen after it had barely started. Even though he knew that it was for the best that they had broken up, it was still disappointing that he couldn't seem to make their relationship last and that's why he was determined to do things right this time with Clare. He gave her space, made sure to have his hobbies to keep him occupied while she was busy with the newspaper and her internship, and when he felt like he wasn't in control of a situation, he didn't let his anger get the best of him instead he talked it out and reacted in a rational way. So far it seemed to be working out perfectly; he hadn't felt better or more relaxed in a long time and his relationship with Clare seemed to be going better than ever. So why did he have this nagging feeling that there was something wrong?

"And I was right about Imogen." Eli replied pointing at Adam as they walked down the hall. "Well, kind of right. She wasn't cheating on me with Jake but she was developing feelings for Fiona and was lying to me."

"You do have a point."

"Exactly and you haven't seen the way Clare's been acting lately. Every time I see her, it's like she's just finished crying or has the weight of the world on her shoulders. I'm telling there's something wrong with her that she's not telling me" Eli stated pushing through the Degrassi doors.

"Well, she did just stop her internship. Maybe it has something to do with that" Adam offered not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah, and that's weird too. She gets to share a byline with this awesome journalist that she was in complete awe of and then her internship ends like the next day? That doesn't make any sense" Eli commented turning to briefly look at Adam.

Adam shrugged his shoulders "Well, what did she tell you when you asked?"

"She's been kind of vague about it. She just said that it didn't work out and that it was for the best cause now she has more time for the paper. She's just been weird lately"

"Well, maybe this party of yours will be just what she needs" Adam smiled. "I still can't believe that you of all people managed to organize a surprise party."

"When will you learn not to underestimate me, grasshopper?" Eli smirked as they crossed the street and entered The Dot. "It is Clare's 16th birthday after all and I just wanted to do something special for her especially after everything that's happened lately" Eli stated with a shrug. "It helps that I have a friend with plenty of space and no adult supervision even though I'll probably have to do Fiona's bidding for awhile" Eli quipped as they gave their orders.

"I'm sure Clare will love it" Adam insisted giving his friend a playful nudge.

"Love what?" Clare asked standing behind them causing both boys to jump in surprise and turn to face her.

"Uh.. um" both Adam and Eli stammered in unison, looking at each other nervously then at Clare before Eli cleared his throat and said they were talking about her birthday present. Adam laughed nervously and nodded his head, "yeah, he was scared you might not like it. Anyway, I should be getting home before my mom kills me. See you later" Adam said quickly making his exit. Clare looked after him, shaking her head and laughing softly before turning back to Eli.

"Uh okay" she said slowly before smiling at her boyfriend.

"It's nice to see you smiling again" Eli acknowledged softly picking up his drink and walking over to a table with Clare following him.

"What do you mean? I always smile when I'm around you" she quipped cheekily before leaning over to give him a quick peck on the lips.

Eli smiled and sat down, "I just meant since your internship, you've seemed kind of down lately. I know that I've been focused on the play and trying to set up my NYU application but I have noticed that you haven't seemed like yourself lately" he admitted looking at her with concern etched on his face. Clare looked down at the table, fiddling with the loose threads of her scarf unable to maintain eye contact with him.

"I don't know what you want me to say"

"Just tell me the truth" Eli pleaded lowering his head, trying to get her to look at him. "I know there is something going on with you. Whatever it is, I can help you if you just let me" he said taking her hand and holding it gently. Clare looked up at Eli, sighing sadly as she did. She knew that she would have to tell him and he was looking at her with such patience and caring that she figured this was as good as any a time. Clare took a deep breath and released it slowly as she locked eyes with Eli.

"It's about Asher".

**** Reviews, comments, and critiques are all welcomed, wanted, and appreciated. That's how I know what you guys are thinking or if you're interested.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to read, review, and follow this story. It inspires me to update so please keep it coming. **

Eli paced around his room, clenching and unclenching his fists as he thought about what Clare had told him. Her boss, the same guy that he met and felt some respect for, had taken advantage of her. His hands were on her. That bastard had kissed her. The image alone made Eli want to punch that swarmy journalist's face in but instead he would have to settle for hitting the wall of his bedroom.

"Ugh damn it" he groaned in pain, holding his hand and sitting down on his bed. Eli took a couple of deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down but it wasn't working. All he could think about was how devastated Clare was when she told the whole story about what Asher did and how he was just going to get away with it all. He heard a soft knock on the door but before he could tell the person to go away, the door was opening.

"Hey champ, I heard a noise. What's going on?" Bullfrog asked looking around the room as he walked in.

"It's nothing" Eli quickly said trying to get his father to leave him alone.

"Didn't sound like nothing" Bullfrog replied noticing how Eli was nursing his hand. "Doesn't look like nothing" he said pointing to Eli's slightly swollen knuckles. "Do we need to call your doctor or do you want to tell me why you decided to go a few rounds with a wall?" he asked crossing his arms as he waited for Eli's reply. Eli looked up at his father, shaking his head and groaned in defeat. He felt a headache coming on and he really didn't want to recap everything but he knew otherwise his father wouldn't leave him alone. Eli dropped his hands and bowing his head.

"It's Clare" he said in a barely audible tone. "Something happened with Clare" he breathed, feeling himself getting sick when he thought about it. Bullfrog dropped his arms and his features softened as he took a seat next to his son on his bed.

"Is she okay? Did you guys break up again? What happened?" Bullfrog questioned, getting more nervous when he saw how agitated his son was getting. Bullfrog still wasn't thrilled with his son being in a relationship but Eli did seem to be handling things better and the doctor had told him that he should give Eli some credit and let him live his life. But whatever this was had something to do with Clare; the girl who had broken his heart and sent him into a downward spiral. Bullfrog tried to put those thoughts out of his head and just listen to what Eli was telling him. Maybe this was another situation when Eli was blowing something out of proportion. A part of him hoped that was the case. Eli clasped his hands together, ignoring the sight throb he felt and began to recount what Clare had told him. How her boss had sexually harassed her and she had kept it from him because she was worried about how he would react.

"Can you believe that? She gets harassed and fired and she's more worried about what I would do" Eli sneered. Bullfrog was at a loss for words and just watched as he son glared at the wall before closing his eyes. "I should've been there for her. I should've protected her" he uttered softly before jumping up from the bed. "I mean I met that asshole and I didn't even get inkling that there was something off about him because I was damn obsessed about NYU!" Eli exclaimed, swinging his hand and knocking off some papers on his desk. Bullfrog got off the bed, putting his hands on Eli's shoulders and forced him to stand still.

"This is not your fault. There was nothing you could've done to prevent this from happening" Bullfrog reasoned but didn't make Eli feel any better. "You couldn't have known this guy was a creep. Didn't you say he's some famous, well respected journalist? He's probably got the wool pulled over everyone's eyes. You can't blame yourself, son" Bullfrog reiterated.

Eli pulled back, shaking his head. "I saw her. I saw her all distraught and out of it and I never… I didn't think…" Eli choked out, backing away from his father's grasp, his guilt getting the better of him. "I have to make this right" he muttered to himself as he thought of Clare's tear streaked face. "I'm _going_ to make this right" he proclaimed, lifting his head to lock eyes with his father.

"Now look son, I get that you're mad and that bastard should pay for what he did but you need to think this through. You don't want to end up doing something..."

"Crazy?" Eli interjected rolling his eyes.

"I was thinking more stupid, half cocked, you know the kinds of stunts you usually pull" Bullfrog jokily replied before getting serious again. "I just don't want you to do something that going to ruin all the process you've made so far" he admitted putting his hand on Eli's shoulder,  
everything that you're trying to do."

"Don't worry Bullfrog. I have a plan" Eli replied as his signature smirk crept across his face.

**** Reviews, comments, and critiques are all welcomed, wanted, and appreciated. That's how I know what you guys are thinking or if you're interested.**


End file.
